


Subo alto y me dejó caer

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cuando se trataba de límites, de todas maneras, había dos cosas sobre que Chinen estaba inflexible: no podía hablarle al menos por media hora cuando se despertaba y no podían ducharse juntos.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Subo alto y me dejó caer

**Subo alto y me dejó caer**

Yuya siempre había pensado que Yuri fuera el novio perfecto.

Sentía de poderle hablar de todo, que nunca iba a hacerle sentir inseguro, que a pesar de la manera como se comportaba en público, fuera alguien increíblemente sensible.

A un nivel más íntimo, siempre habían sido perfectamente compatibles; de vez en cuando a Yuya le habría gustado poderle decir que estaban hechos para estar juntos, pero era una de las cosas para que Yuri se habría burlado de él.

Podía pedirle todo; podían hablar, podían discutir y alcanzar una conclusión lógica que tuviera sentido por ambos.

Cuando se trataba de límites, de todas maneras, había dos cosas sobre que Chinen estaba inflexible: no podía hablarle al menos por media hora cuando se despertaba y no podían ducharse juntos.

La primera, Yuya ni la había intentado. Estaba cerca ahora, quería realmente llegar a treinta años.

La segunda le molestaba. Mucho.

Claro, ambos sabían lo que implicaba ducharse juntos, y era este el problema por el menor. Tenía su manera de relajarse, ducharse era una especie de ritual por él, y no quería que la presunta ‘incapacidad de quedárselo dentro de sus pantalones’ – sus palabras – de Yuya interfiriera.

Takaki pensaba que no le habría importado mucho si Yuri no se lo había negado tan categóricamente.

Ese día, habían acabado de filmar temprano; eso, con la idea de pasar toda la tarde holgazaneando en casa, habían puesto a Yuri de muy buen humor.

Cuando habían vuelto a casa había informado a Yuya que iba a ducharse – cualquiera sobre estar en casa limpio y con un pijama nuevo – y el mayor había pensado que fuera la ocasión perfecta.

Le dio una ventaja de cinco minutos, y cuando le oyó cantar una canción de los Arashi, informándole que Yuri había entrado, se quitó la ropa y le alcanzó.

En principio, Yuri no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Siguió lavándose, casi distraídamente, moviendo la cabeza a tiempo con la canción.

Era absolutamente adorable, en la opinión de Yuya, algo que casi le convenció a quedarse allí por el espectáculo.

Sin embargo, cinco segundos más tardes Yuri se giró, le vio y chilló.

“¡Idiota!” le insultó, llevándose teatralmente una mano al pecho. “¡Casi me diste un infarto! ¿Qué maldito psicópata entra en baño mientras alguien se está inocentemente duchando? ¡Pensaba que fueras un asesino o algo así!”

Yuya, lejos de estar impresionado, rio.

“Vale. No más thrillers para ti.” se burló de él, acercándose. “¿Lamentas si entro?” preguntó, esperando de parecer bastante inocente.

Yuri levantó una ceja, en guardia.

“Me conoces. Sabes qué lo lamento.” dijo, despacio.

Yuya suspiró; si había esperado de obtener lo que quería sin luchar, se había equivocado ya.

“Anda.” se quejó. “Sólo esta vez. No vas a pasarte nada si me permites de ducharme contigo una vez en tu vida, juro.” insistió, tratando de poner su mejor expresión herida, sabiendo ya que hacer presión sobre la culpa del menor no iba a llevarlo a ningún lugar.

Yuri suspiró, mirándole.

“Si te dejo entrar ahora, no va a ser sólo esta vez.” le hizo notar, y luego hizo una sonrisita. “Además, te conozco. No estoy seguro que no va a pasarme nada.”

Yuya tuvo el instinto de sonreír, pero trató de detenerse.

“¿Y si te prometo que el objetivo final no es el sexo?” intentó, ahora con un poco de esperanza más.

Y, de hecho, Yuri pareció vacilar.

“No lo sé.” dijo, con una mueca. “Con nosotros, lavar la ropa también normalmente lleva al sexo. No creo que confío en nosotros en un lugar estrecho y sin ropas.”

Esta vez Takaki no pudo detenerse, y rio.

“Puedo comportarme bien.” dijo, inclinando la cabeza. “Anda, Yu. Me estoy congelando. Habríamos acabado ya si no hubieras hecho olas.”

Chinen puso la mirada en blanco, y abrió muy despacio la puerta de la ducha.

“Vale, vale. Entra.” concedió, al sacudir la cabeza. “Pero sepa qué estoy ya seguro del hecho que voy a arrepentirme.”

Yuya entró, sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire, y en cuanto fue bajo el agua caliente suspiró de beatitud, bajándose para besarle los labios al menor.

“Eres siempre tan difícil.” dijo, haciéndole girar y tomando el gel, vertiéndose un poco en la mano. “Pero de alguna manera me gusta la manera como me haces luchar para todo.”

Yuri rio, distendiendo la espalda mientras el mayor la enjabonaba.

“Eres un verdadero caballero con una armadura brillante.” se burló de él, pero de la manera como sintió su cuerpo relajarse bajo las manos, Yuya sabía qué aún no se estaba arrepintiendo.

La primera parte del plan había tenido éxito, más o menos.

Ahora Yuya sólo tenía que encontrar una manera discreta de volver a la promesa de no sexo, y todo iba a estar bien.

O iba a acabar soltero y sin hogar, pero creía que las ventajas superaran el riesgo.

Masajeó despacio y con movimientos circulares los hombros de Yuri, sabiendo bien que lo relajaba, y luego fue abajo, dando el mismo tratamiento a sus caderas, sintiendo el menor derretirse bajo su toque.

Cuando las manos fueron a la base de su espalda, de todas formas, oyó a Yuri reír bajo.

“Deberías dejar de pensar que no te conozca.” dijo, casi tiernamente; no parecía enfadado, algo que Yuya consideró una victoria.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó, inocente. Yuri rio otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Estás intentando de ponerme cachondo. Y no decías para nada en serio cuando dijiste que no habríamos acabado teniendo sexo.” suspiró. “A veces pienso que sea mejor dejarte creer que me engañaste. Pero no cada vez.” se giró, echándole un vistazo travieso. “Dime que me equivoco.”

Yuya, al menos, tuvo la decencia de sonrojar.

“Sabes qué sería una pena.” dijo, al encogerse de hombros. “No todos pueden permitirse de tener sexo en la ducha, ¿no? Quiero decir, yo puedo levantarte. Es...” hizo una mueca, empezando a sentirse incómodo. “ _Podría_ tener debilidad por la práctica en cuestión, y sería muy grosero por tu parte no satisfacerme.” dijo al final, al encogerse de hombros.

Contra todos pronósticos, Yuri rio.

“Perdóname si rio. Estaba tratando de imaginarme a Kota que levanta a Kei-chan.” dijo, haciéndole hacer una mueca al mayor por la imagen. “Pero no entiendo: ¿es una cuestión de física o una perversión que tienes? Quizás sólo quieres hacerlo por la transgresión, porque sabes qué es algo que me molesta.” le provocó. “¿Cómo reaccionarías si tratara de obligarte a hacer algo que no te gusta? Como, no sé, ¿cuándo estamos en casa de tus padres y tú guardas cinco metros de distancia de mí?” le hizo notar, al cruzar los brazos.

Yuya empezó a creer que deberían haber tenido toda esa discusión afuera de la ducha, pero estaba demasiado tarde. Y no iba a rendirse sin luchar.

“Dijiste que me conoces.” le dijo. “Pues deberías saber qué al final me rendiría, porque no puedo resistirte cuando tienes algo por la cabeza.”

Yuri pareció a punto de contestar, pero luego frunció los labios y asintió.

“Vale. Podría ser verdad.” puso la mirada en blanco, luego llevó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Yuya y se acercó. “Sí, bien. Nunca dije que en cambio yo pueda resistirte.” murmuró, y una fracción de segundo más tarde el mayor le estaba besando, como si hubiera querido hacerlo durante una eternidad y sólo le hiciera falta el mínimo consenso por su parte.

En cuanto Yuya le dio un momento para respirar, Yuri rio.

“Espera un momento.” le dijo, manteniéndose a distancia de seguridad con una mano mientras se lavaba. “No quiero estar enjabonado. Por tu bien, será mejor que evitamos incidentes.”

Yuya le ayudó con mucho gusto a liberarse del gel de ducha, sonriendo.

“No van a estar incidentes. Prometí que puedo levantarte, no quiero arriesgar.”

Yuri sacudió la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. Dejó que Yuya le besara una y otra vez, y de la resistencia que el mayor sintió contra el muslo, entendió que se había puesto del humor mucho más pronto que estaba seguro le gustara.

Con aire engreído, Yuya se alejó y le hizo girar otra vez, empujándole sin gracia contra los azulejos.

“¡Frio!” Yuri hizo una mueca, girándose para echarle un vistazo furioso. “No vas a tener críticas positivas, Yuuyan.”

Takaki rio mientras se bajaba, la mano que empezaba a rozar la abertura del menor.

“¿Tenéis una especie de TripAdvisor por el sexo?” bromó, mientras un dedo deslizaba adentro, haciendo gemir al menor.

“No te pases de listo. Kei puede ser cruel, lo sabes.” siseó, pero a pesar de todo se empujó atrás para ir al encuentro del dedo de Yuya, ansiado.

Yuya no lo dignificó con una respuesta, aunque la idea de Yuri que discutía de su vida sexual con Inoo fuera absolutamente aterradora.

Le dio otro dedo, abriéndolos rápidamente, claramente ansiado de llegar al evento principal. No excluía que Yuri pudiera cambiar idea en cualquier momento y, además, había querido hacerlo tanto tiempo que se sentía muy entusiasta.

Menos de cinco minutos más tarde, Yuri le empujó la mano y se giró a mirarle intensamente.

“¿Pues? ¿Es ahora que vas a mostrarme porque te elegí en cambio de hombres más delgados y bajos?” sonrió, llevando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Yuya aceptó el desafío, y bajó pronto las manos, llevándolas a los muslos del menor y levantándole, empujándole contra la pared y presionándose contra de él.

“No está mal.” murmuró, al besarle otra vez. “Tienes que admitirlo.”

“Lo admito.” concedió Yuri, asomándose para besarle el labio inferior. “Será aún mejor si no me dejas caer. Y si entras dentro de mí, claro.” le provocó, moviendo las caderas como podía en la posición actual. “Trates de hacerme correr primero. No tengo fe en tu fuerza después de un orgasmo.”

“A sus órdenes, jefe.” contestó Yuya con una sonrisita, y luego trató de mantener el equilibrio y tenerle con una mano, mientras llevaba su erección contra de él, empezando a empujar adentro.

Trataba de controlar a sí mismo y a Yuri al mismo tiempo, pero el menor tenía razón: no iba a acabar bien si no hubiera mantenido la calma, y estar dentro de él estaba ya un problema por su control.

“¿Bastante bien ahora?” le preguntó a Yuri en cuanto fue adentro, jadeando un poco.

“Aún no.” Yuri se apretó más a él, al besarle otra vez. “Muévete, Yuuyan.”

Y Yuya lo hizo.

Estaba raro, en más que un sentido, e increíblemente intenso. El ruido del agua llegaba amortiguado, los gemidos de Yuri en su oído suficientes para hacerle desear de no oír nada más. El calor del agua estaba apropiado con como fuera caliente la atadura del cuerpo de su novio a su alrededor, bastante de hacerle sentir de poder llegar al límite en cualquier momento.

Pero no quería críticas negativas, pues trató de evitarlo.

Siguió moviéndose dentro Yuri, tratando de dirigir los empujones con precisión, conociendo el cuerpo de su novio tan bien que no le tomó mucho tiempo para encontrar lo que estaba buscando; sonrió, engreído, al sonido que hizo el menor, y siguió golpeándolo allí de manera casi quirúrgica, una y otra vez.

“Esto es hacer trampa.” tuvo éxito de reprocharle Yuri, respirando pesadamente.

“Eres tú que pediste de correrte primero. No conozco manera mejor.” contestó Yuya, dando otro empujón profundo.

“Es casi tortura, Yuu, juro. Tócame y...” empezó a decir, antes de realizar que no había manera como el mayor pudiera dedicarle una mano, en ese momento no. “Joder.” maldijo, obligado a llevar la mano a su sexo, tocándose de manera casi furiosa mientras Yuya seguía moviéndose al mismo ritmo dentro de él.

“Eres hermoso.” gimió Yuya, llevando la cara al cuello del menor, mordiéndolo delicadamente, lamiendo la piel mojada, perdiéndose en el placer que sentía.

“Cállate y sigue... joder, Yuya, yo...” y entre unos sonidos incoherentes y la erección de Yuya que llegó aún más hondo, se corrió. Arqueó la espalda, desafiando el agarre de Yuya en él, agitándose mientras se vaciaba entre sus cuerpos.

Yuya siguió mirándole, encantado, incapaz de dejar de moverse y dejarle disfrutar su orgasmo.

De todas formas, estaba muy cerca.

Mientras Yuri se dejaba ir, realizó que hacerle correr primero no había sido una buena idea, después de todo; lucho para guardarle allí, mientras el menor ya no colaboraba, y siguió empujando más y más rápido y sin un ritmo preciso, hasta que finalmente lo sintió.

Cerró los ojos, los dientes encontraron la piel del hombro de Yuri mientras llegaba al límite, casi gruñendo mientras se vaciaba dentro de él.

Trató de mantenerse bastante sano de salir y bajar a Yuri, antes de desmayarse contra la pared. El frio le hizo temblar, pero le ayudó a no perderse en la resaca.

El agua caliente estaba muy agradable, y parecía que Yuya pensara lo mismo, dado que estaba en pie bajo de esa, aparentemente determinado a no volver a moverse en su vida.

En cuanto Yuya se recuperó volvió en pie, abrazándole las caderas y bajándose para besar la marca de dientes en su hombro.

“Y estamos ya en la ducha, así podemos lavarnos pronto. Admítelo, tienes sus lados positivos.”

Yuri respiró hondo, girándose en el abrazo del mayor.

“Fue bueno.” concedió. “Pero fue sólo esta vez, ¿recuerdas?” le dijo luego, con una sonrisita.

“Voy a esperar mañana la crítica de Kei por saber si dices en serio.” contestó Yuya, besándole. “¿Pues? ¿Nos lavamos y colapsamos en el sofá? Creo que lo mereces.”

“Lo que merezco es colapsar inmediatamente después del sexo. Algo que no puedo hacer aquí, o ahogaría.” le empujó, tomando el gel de ducha. “Y vamos a tener sexo en casa de tus padres, la próxima vez que vamos.” le amenazó, empezando a lavarse.

Yuya tenía un problema con eso. Muchos problemas. Pero estaba seguro que no fuera el momento de exponerlos a Yuri.

Y, además, sabía qué iba a rendirse. Después de todo, no había absolutamente manera como pudiera resistir a su novio.

Exactamente como Yuri no podía resistir a él.


End file.
